Elegía al pasado
by Sahel
Summary: Solemos decir que de tener otra oportunidad, arreglaríamos los errores cometidos... Cuidado. El precio de tener lo que quieres, es tener lo que quieres... -KakaIta-
1. Tomo 1

_Este es un Fic hecho y pensado para Zusaku, porque es una mosha, porque me obsesiona con nuevas ideas y porque es mi pequeño regalito para alguien genial, de quien me declaro fan. _

_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! tarde pero seguro.

* * *

_

**TOMO 1 UCHIHA ITACHI**

Apenas si escucho sonido. Movimiento. _Su_ voz ahogada y distante. Entonces, el silencio...

Nada más atraviesa esta sorda caída a la inconsciencia. Finalmente sé que seré libre, como siempre lo quise, a manos de lo único que he amado realmente: tú, Sasuke. Quisiera poder decirte lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, y cuánto te agradezco el concederme este pequeño capricho cuando te debo tanto. Pero sé, que con mi egoísta deseo se cumple también el tuyo, el vengar a tu amada familia y superar al traidor de tu hermano. No me importa, pues dejo contigo la redención de mi muerte.

_¡Vamos, pelea!... ¡Resiste...! _

Un destello de luz de pronto me alcanza y comienzo a sentir un intenso dolor atravesarme el cuerpo. Es demasiado, enloquecedor. ¡Quiero que pare! Me atrapa, me asfixia... No puedo pensar, la piel arde... No puedo respirar, el cuerpo duele... No puedo moverme, pero escucho de nuevo voces a mi alrededor... Aire pesado y frío invade de nuevo mis pulmones y soy plenamente consciente de que existo. ¿Hermano, eres tú?...

¡Sasuke...no! ¡Por favor, no!

No me quites el silencio. No me hagas renunciar a mi anhelada absolución, no me devuelvas una vida que me sentenció a la eterna soledad de mi abominable condena.

_Por favor Itachi... No me dejes... _

Un roce... en extremo suave e intensamente cálido sobre los labios...

¿Quién es...?

* * *

Han pasado cinco días desde que desperté y aun no tengo idea de lo que está pasando. De cómo es siquiera posible, o más importante, el porqué.

-¿Listo para irte, Uchiha-kun?- Volteo, despegando la mirada de la ventana para observar a Emmi-san, mi enfermera, entrar a la habitación con el historial médico bajo un brazo y un termómetro en la otra mano. Yo asiento. Dispuesto abro los labios para recibir el delgado instrumento, mientras espero a que termine de tomar mis signos vitales, los registre y así quede terminado el último trámite para mi alta de este hospital. Aun si ellos no quieren que me vaya todavía, no hay razones para mantenerme aquí más tiempo. Todas mis heridas han sanado, mi condición física es estable y fuera de unos cuantos moretones, que ya han empezado a desvanecerse, no hay signos de algún problema. Excepto claro, mi cabeza, pero no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto.

Amnesia. Ese es el diagnostico para mí. Así es como explican el que no pueda reconocer nada en este lugar, nada en esta vida o a ninguno de ellos. Irónico, porque si los reconozco. Si recuerdo quienes son, este lugar y éste estilo de vida ninja... es sólo que, el presente en el que existo ahora no es parte de los recuerdos que poseo. Si, recuerdo quien soy, pero no soy el recuerdo que tienen de mí. Recuerdo la aldea de la hoja, pero no ésta Konoha que me recibe con los brazos abiertos. Recuerdo a todos esos ninjas que vinieron a saludarme, con una gran sonrisa y deseos de un pronto restablecimiento; pero yo los recuerdo viniendo tras de mí para matarme...

Se sorprendieron tanto cuando traté de escapar, cuando no los reconocí y desprecié este lugar, su ayuda y sus palabras, lo hice aun envuelto en mi propia realidad y en los últimos momentos de conciencia que vagan en mi cabeza. Por todo lo que yo sabía, ellos eran mis enemigos. Tenía que huir y encontrar a Sasuke. _Seguir protegiéndolo. _Los lastimé cuando mi desconfianza fue evidente, y sé que los asusté cuando mis movimientos se tornaron defensivos, cuando active el Mangekyo sharingan y fue obvio que estaba listo para caer peleando. Llevándome a algunos de ellos conmigo.

-Bien cariño, abre... -Emi-san dice, extrayéndome de mis pensamientos al presente. Retira el termómetro y lo observa, sonríe apenas y registra los grados en la tabla. Después me extiende un pequeño vasito de papel con dos píldoras dentro. -Aquí esta tu medicamento cariño, tómalo. Kakashi-kun tiene ya las instrucciones de cómo administrar las siguientes dosis ahora que vuelves a casa ¿Está bien? La señora Tsunade estará aquí pronto para darte de alta. -concluye, poniendo su mano en mi antebrazo, apretándolo suavemente, en un gesto que supongo debe ser amistoso, pero no deja de tensarme-Anímate cariño, estarás bien. -Yo asiento de nuevo y Emi-san se va, dejándome solo otra vez. Finalmente.

Regreso la mirada a la ventana, observando el ir y venir de la gente en los jardines. Pacientes, doctores, visitantes. En estos días, sólo en esos jardines logré encontrar un poco de paz; sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, tratando de meditar, de entender lo que estaba pasando, de descubrir cómo arreglarlo. Es tan confuso. Aun ahora, cuando he tenido tiempo para _asimilar_ esta nueva realidad inverosímil y desconcertante. _Aterradora. _

Ellos hablan de mí; de mí pasado. Pero nada de lo que dicen tiene sentido. _Yo _no pertenezco a éste lugar. _Yo_ no soy el Itachi Uchiha en el que confía ciegamente el 4to Hokage. _Yo_ no soy el Itachi Uchiha que sobrevivió a una rara enfermedad que acabó con casi todo su clan. _No soy_ el Itachi Uchiha que es un respetado ninja de élite. _No soy _el Itachi Uchiha cuyo hermano está bajo su tutela y que aparentemente me adora. _No soy_ el Itachi Uchiha que ha tenido bajo su cargo la enseñanza de genins. _No soy_ el Itachi Uchiha que tiene amigos entre los ninjas.

No soy el Itachi Uchiha que vive entre ellos, que tiene un pasado con ellos...

-¿Itachi? -Volteo de nuevo, sabiendo quién es el dueño de esa voz que me llama. La única persona con jerarquía suficiente para pronunciar sólo mi nombre. El cuarto Hokage. Mis ojos se posan en los rostros de los presentes, esas tres personas cuyas presencias son inconfundibles y que de pronto parecen saturar la pequeña habitación con sus expectantes miradas fijas en mí. Sus ojos me lo dicen. Esperan que de un momento a otro, mis ojos los reconozcan y que mis palabras, no sean más aquellas que ignorantes buscan una explicación sino que, les confirmen que lo recuerdo todo. No son conscientes de la ansiedad con la que me miran, la misma que grita el que no me quieren aquí. Lo quieren a _él_.

-Itachi -el Hokage dice de nuevo- Tus cosas ya han sido enviadas a tu departamento. Estarán ahi cuando llegues. -Yo asiento, observando a éste hombre que sólo vi en una ocasión cuando yo era muy joven, hace mucho tiempo. _Y en otro lugar. _Él es el único de entre toda esta gente del que no sé nada, no lo conozco. Comprensible, pues en mi mundo estaba muerto - Nos reuniremos mañana temprano para discutir tu estatus de trabajo, estoy seguro de que deseas reasumir algunas actividades. No te preocupes, lo solucionaremos. Encontraremos algo que no interfiera con las órdenes de tu recuperación. -Aclara el rubio, apaciguando el rugido que estaba por formarse en la doctora y aclarándome que no se me permitirá aun volver de lleno a la vida ninja. No confían en mí. Está bien, eso es algo con lo que he vivido, algo que puedo manejar. El rubio me sonríe con serenidad y confianza, es tan bizarro, pero es un gesto que me hace querer confiar en él. Creerle.

-Correcto. Todo se encuentra como debe estar. -Tsunade, la Sannin médico en persona que se encargó de mi caso, gruñe para todos los presentes- Trata de no alterarte y no te esfuerces. Llama de inmediato sí algo sucede ¿entendido? -La última orden fue dirigida más al tercer ocupante de la habitación que a mí. Ese que ha sido mi inseparable compañía desde que abrí los ojos y que se ofreció a ser mi custodio ahora que ya no estaré en el hospital. Hatake Kakashi.

-Si, si Tsunade-san, haremos lo que dices... -Kakashi responde curveando los ojos y desenfado, pero sin apartar la mirada de ese pequeño libro naranja que lo acompaña siempre. Tsunade resopla y arruga el rostro.

-¡Más te vale, mocoso!- Advierte la Sannin, sellando unos papeles en el historial médico, para luego extenderme una hoja a mí. -Aquí tienes tu alta, no la pierdas o no te permitirán salir. -Luego de eso tanto ella como el Hokage se despiden de mi, asegurándome que me verán pronto. El día después de mañana, de hecho. Entonces se retiran, aun con esa expectante mirada en los ojos, que yo destruyo al sólo asentir y no mostrar nada más.

Silencio es todo lo que queda en la habitación conmigo, y por primera vez en estos cinco días, temo el dejar el Hospital. Por todo lo que sé, es el único lugar seguro que conozco.

-Anda, vamonos ya -comanda Hatake- Tengo programado un entrenamiento con el equipo 7 y quiero llegar a tiempo.

Le miro serio con una ceja enarcada; si bien recuerdo, todos los entrenamientos se realizan a primera hora del día y por la posición del sol en mi ventana se que el descanso para comer no tardará en llegar. Hatake llegará más de tres horas tarde sin importar que tan apresurado camine lejos de aquí. Él parece entender mi conclusión y sólo curvea los ojos tras encoger los hombros; se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar fuera de la habitación. Aprensivo, lo sigo. No puedo sacar de mi cabeza nuestro último encuentro, esas 72 horas en las que lo torturé a placer. Su dolor, sus gritos. Su sangre. Las recuerdo vívidas y no puedo entender, cómo es posible que éste hombre esté tan dispuesto a ayudarme. Porque ha estado a mi lado, tomándose el tiempo para explicarme ésta Konoha. El accidente que involucró mi resultante '_amnesia'._ Dijo que trabajamos juntos, y desempeñamos misiones espaciales para el AMBU bajo las directas órdenes del Hokage, aunque ninguno sea ya parte del escuadrón. Entiendo que es mi superior y que se siente responsable por mi condición actual, tal vez por eso está tratando de cuidar de su subordinado. No lo sé.

Lo que sé, es que, aunque mi mente me grita que esté alerta y desconfíe de él, cada vez que aparece, la ansiedad que siento desde que desperté en ésta paralela realidad se amilana ante su presencia.

_continúa_


	2. Tomo 2

_Este es un Fic hecho y pensado para Zusaku, porque es una mosha, porque me obsesiona con nuevas ideas _

_y porque es mi pequeño regalito para alguien genial, de quien me declaro fan._

_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! tarde pero seguro._

_

* * *

_

**TOMO 2 HATAKE KAKASHI**

_¿Por qué estoy aquí?... ¡Aléjate de mí o te juro que esta vez, no perdonaré tu miserable vida! - _Fue tan en serio. El sharigan en sus ojos girando con rapidez y la pose de ataque lo reafirmaban. El veneno, la arrogancia y el desprecio hacia nosotros era real. Demasiado real. Fue su frialdad ante la posibilidad de herirnos la que me convenció de que _algo_ estaba mal con Itachi. De no haber aparecido el Maestro, estoy seguro que habríamos terminado peleando. ¡Dios, que miserable e impotente me sentí en ese instante! Fue la figura del 4to Hokage la que lo apaciguó, no la mía. Sus palabras, no las mías. Su promesa de que todo estaría bien...

-¿Dónde estamos? Creí que nos dirigíamos al complejo Uchiha - Su voz interrumpe el recuerdo de la amenaza en su voz. Irónico. Resoplo, esto es lo primero que pronuncia desde que salimos del Hospital, lo miro por sobre mi hombro y parpadeo un par de veces. Rasco la mejilla derecha con el índice, en nervioso gesto. Ahí esta de nuevo, esa seguridad con la que habla, como si realmente recordara éste lugar. La amnesia de Itachi es tan extraña como él mismo. Es decir, sí no recordara nada en absoluto ¿Cómo es que sabe que mi casa no es el complejo Uchiha? ¿Cómo es que reconoció mi nombre, al maestro Minato y a los otros jounin, pero _no puede_ _recordarme_? ¿Cómo es posible que sus ojos se desbordaran en adoración al ver a Sasuke, pero se tensara cual gato, al tenerlo frente a él?

-¿Hatake-san? -¡¿Y por qué demonios sigue pronunciando sólo mi apellido al dirigirse a mí? Gruño para mis adentros, pero el inarticulado rezongo es audible fuera de confines de mi garganta. Aunque inteligible. Entonces vuelve a enarcar esa fina ceja, mirándome receloso. Calma Kakashi, calma. Él no sabe.

-Maa... porque en el pequeño cuarto que posees allá, no cabríamos los tres. En mi casa estaremos mejor acomodados, y cuando mejores... ya veremos...- Siento un deje de amargura al decir esto, pero sonrío despreocupado para él y continuo, abro las puertas corredizas para entrar. Reticente, lo siento seguir mis pasos. Aguardo unos segundos, estoy seguro que la pregunta de quién más coexistirá con nosotros está por ser lanzada. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos tenemos tiempo para hablar de ello, el tercer integrante de la casa, sale a nuestro encuentro.

-Bienvenido, hermano.

-Sasuke... -musita apagado, como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el estómago que le sacara todo el aire. No sé si es consciente de la forma en que sus hombros se tensan y el casi inexistente cambio en su chakra ante la presencia del menor. Sí no supiera que lo adora, juraría que está aterrado. Lo mira petrificado e incómodo, como si no supiera qué decir o como comportarse con su copia miniatura. A veces, me hace pensar que a Sasuke realmente no lo recuerda. Y ese pensamiento es triste en sí mismo...

-Maa, Sasuke-kun... Qué haces aquí, deberías estar entrenando -intervengo y ambos pelinegros vuelven a respirar. Vaya, parece que tendré que ser niñera del par. Bueno, yo sabía qué venía en el paquete. El aludido vuelve sus ojos negros hacia mí con una mirada de obviedad y un poco de hastío.

-Sabía que no llegarías a tiempo, Kakashi sensei -replica altanero, para mostrar luego una sonrisa maliciosa- El otro par, sin embargo, te está esperando.

Rasco mi cabeza distraído.

-Qué puedo decir, me distrajo un cachorro que perdió el camino...- ¡Oh, jo jo jo! Disfruté esa mirada de odio que ambos Uchihas me dirigieron. Al menos algo sigue igual, la fuerza de sus hermosos ojos negros.

* * *

Un mes, tres semanas, dos días y diez horas. Ese es el tiempo exacto que ha pasado desde que Itachi despertó sin poder recordar. Tsunade-san le realiza exámenes físicos cada semana y los resultados siempre son los mismos: Envidiablemente sano; como no existe impedimento físico alguno, el maestro Minato ha comenzado a permitirle realizar algunas misiones A de recuperación o táctica. Sólo aquellas que le permitirán estar en casa al anochecer. Son pocas realmente y por la arruga que se forma en la frente del pelinegro, cada vez que recibe una asignación, puedo decir que le fastidia el ser desperdiciado en misiones tan simples. Pero las realiza igualmente. Insuperable en su ejecución. Lo acompañé a las primeras tres, el 4to quería asegurarse de que nuestro desmemoriado ninja no sufriera inconveniente, sobra decir que la idea le resultó ofensiva, pero siendo una orden del Hokage, no discutió. Si he de admitirlo, sé que el maestro me pidió acompañarlo porque sabía que con su orden o sin ella, igualmente lo seguiría. Tenía que saber que estaría bien.

Fue tan extraño. Tan... desolador. Ese Itachi, _éste Itachi,_ es el vivo ejemplo de lo que cualquier ninja debe ser. Poderoso. Asertivo. Mortal. _Distante_. Concentrado sólo en la misión, sus escuetas palabras sólo se dejaban oír para acotar algún detalle del plan. Su mirada fría, lo recorría todo analizando y calculando sin parar. Pocas veces sus ojos se fijaron en mi, y cuando fui privilegiado con su mirada, ésta era totalmente vacua y recelosa. Él no me reconoce ni confía en mi, y eso duele.

Cada día de este mes y medio duele. Cada día que tengo que enfrentarme a este frío desconocido, duele. Cada día que me veo reflejado en su indiferencia, duele. Cada día que debo tragarme las ganas de alcanzarlo... ¡Dios! Su silencio, su desconfianza, su retraimiento, todo lastima. Nunca antes se había comportado así, ni siquiera cuando descubrimos que por un complot que Danzo organizó para acabar con todos los Uchiha, fue la causa del porqué él y Sasuke quedaron huérfanos y como únicos sobrevivientes de la masacre. En aquella ocasión, fueron sólo tres días enteros de mutismo, esquivando cualquier palabra o acto de consuelo que se le quisiera brindar. Sé que fue duro para él encontrarse frente a frente con la traición, la envidia y el odio de alguien que consideraba aliado. Danzo había sido un hombre cercano al padre de Itachi, el maestro temió que el dolor diera paso a la venganza. Pero no sucedió. Itachi es más fuerte que eso. Simplemente se desahogó con un extenuante entrenamiento que casi lo manda al Hospital pero al final, se presentó en la residencia del Hokage, donde cuidaban del menor de los hermanos; y tomando en brazos a su más grande tesoro, retomó las ruinas de lo que la ambición de un hombre le arrebató y reconstruyó, para él y su hermano, una nueva vida.

Fue un honor haber estado junto a él y verle emprender camino. Ahora sin embargo...

Este hombre que camina entre los pasillos de mi casa, con el que convivo a diario, a quien explico el vaivén de nuestra vida y que es incapaz de recordarme, me hace cuestionar... ¿Tan poco valió nuestra amistad para él, que nada de ella evoca? ¿Tan insignificantes fueron los momentos que compartimos, que fácilmente han quedado atrás? ¿Acaso no fue memorable nuestra intimidad, fue prescindible? Creí que ver morir a quien amas frente a ti, era la más cruel de las experiencias... Me equivoque.

-¿Hatake-san? -Su voz a mis espaldas se escucha ligeramente sorprendida (y dios, cómo extraño oírlo pronunciar sólo mi nombre) No me levanto, permanezco sentado con las piernas colgando, los hombros caídos y mis cansados brazos apoyados sobre mis rodillas. Dejo salir el aire pesadamente y giro un poco el cuerpo sin cambiar mi posición general, levanto una mano y mis ojos menguan lo suficiente para formar una mueca, cuando siento sus sigilosos pies moverse por las tarimas del pórtico con agilidad hasta alcanzarme.

-¡Yoo! -

Esa arruga entre sus cejas aparece de nuevo, acompañada por un ligero ensanchamiento de los ojos. Está desconcertado. Probablemente ahora, con mi cambio de posición, puede apreciar mejor el estado en el que me encuentro: la ropa desgarrada, heridas visiblemente abiertas y empapado hasta el hueso. Ha estado lloviendo. Aunque claro, también podría ser porque no estoy usando el hataiate para cubrirme el ojo izquierdo y la mascara se ha deslizado hasta la punta de mi nariz, a un respiro de caer por completo. Parpadea, como si saliera de algún transe y se acuclilla junto a mí. Siento sus ojos recorrerme y evaluar los daños que presento.

-¿La misión? -musita precavido, y su pregunta me recuerda que este chico, amnésico o no, es un genio. El sabe que mi estado actual va más allá que las simples secuelas de una difícil batalla. A su manera, seguro que también ha notado lo distraído y distante que he estado desde hace un mes, tres semanas, dos días y ... hm, doce horas. Sé que no me recuerda, pero a veces cuando me observa, me parece leer en su mirada el que me conoce y espera cierto comportamiento de mí. De todos en la aldea, excepto mi maestro...

-Cumplida... -musito cansado, me pincha el ojo... y creo que eso se refleja en demasía en mi cara, pues veo el rostro de Itachi ser cubierto por una sombra de entendimiento y de inmediato levantar la mano para cubrir mi expuesto sharingan con su palma. Al instante la dolorosa sensación de ser succionado vivo cesa, y no puedo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio. Son actitudes como ésta las que me desconciertan tanto, las que me hacen dudar de que Itachi no sea capaz de no recordar. Una parte de mi, está segura que él recuerda... Lo sé. Aunque trate de ignorarlo, soy un ninja entrenado para ver más allá de lo oculto. Sé que Itachi recuerda ¿Qué? de eso no estoy seguro. De no ser así cómo podría saber, que para mi, usar el sharingan es poner al límite mi existencia. Cómo podría recordar los katas más complejos de entrenamiento que le he visto utilizar, cómo podría saber que Sasuke detesta los dulces, pero adora comer macha.

-Mantén el párpado cerrado -dice con autoridad, entonces me doy cuenta de que he dejado que mi rostro descanse sobre su mano y que en algún momento cerré ambos ojos. He abierto el mío y lo miro. Me parece evidente que desea retirar el contacto de su mano, pero está aguardando a que le confirme que podré mantener el sharingan oculto. Egoísta que soy, me rehuso a perder su roce. Lo he extrañado tanto... pero debo forzarme a recordar que, _él no sabe... _No importa cuantas veces el maestro Minato insista en que debo decirle, no importa si tiene derecho a conocer la verdad. No podría soportar verme de nuevo reflejado en sus ojos y saber que no existe para mí, nada tras de ellos. Cuando despertó y rehuyó de mi... _ese instante en que rehuyó de mí._.. ¡Dios, no podría soportar otro rechazo de nuevo! Resopla para llamar mi atención. Asiento con un leve movimiento y la mano de Itachi se retira de mi piel. Pero sólo la ha alejado unos cuantos centímetros cuando la sujeto de la muñeca -aun muy cerca- y le obligo a permanecer con su atención totalmente fija en mi.

-Lo lamento... -me mira confundido, enarcando una ceja para exigir una explicación a mis palabras- Debí ser yo quien recibiera el jutsu. Debería ser yo quien padeciera en tu lugar. Yo estaba ahí para protegerte, no al revés... Debería ser yo quien no recordara...- lo miro expectante, deseando ver en estos hermosos ojos negros al hombre con el que he compartido mi vida, pero en su brillo no hay nada más que distante blindaje. Y comprendo. Por mucho que me duela, su ignorancia es su protección -Pero entonces... -continúo con voz baja, derrotada; más para mí que para el moreno- Tú lo harías... Tú si recordarías y vivirías éste lado del río... verías tu sueño derrumbarse frente a tus ojos sin poder evitarlo... No. Jamás te haría eso... -sonrío de nuevo, aunque el teatral gesto sólo lo pueda apreciar por la curvatura de mis ojos -Estamos a mano.

-¿De qué está hablando Hatake-san? -susurra con una inflexión de voz diferente a todas las que le he conocido, y eso sólo hace que el hueco en mi pecho se acreciente aun más. Meneo la cabeza y dejo libre su brazo. No podría contestar aunque quisiera, el nudo en mi garganta me lo impediría. Prefiero que crea que mis palabras son las de un maltrecho ninja drenado de chakra. Prefiero que mis palabras las atribuya al deliro de un cansado guerrero y que, como nuestro pasado, ésto también lo olvide. Mientras yo me repito una y otra vez con agonizante verdad, que él no recuerda...

_Él no sabe..._

_continúa_

_

* * *

_

Sorry si es que hay errores de dedo o de ortografía.

Male-san, espero que en este cap se te aclare la duda que tenías y sorry por la confusión. Gracias por el review.


	3. Tomo 3

_Este es un Fic hecho y pensado para Zusaku, porque es una mosha, porque me obsesiona con nuevas ideas _

_y porque es mi pequeño regalito para alguien genial,de quien me declaro fan._

_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! tarde pero seguro.

* * *

_

**TOMO 3 EL 4to HOKAGE**

-Honestamente, estoy confundido. He tratado de encontrar alguna relación entre tus heridas y la posterior amnesia, pero no parecen tener relación alguna. Físicamente estás bien, yo esperaba que con un poco de tiempo y la actividad diaria, comenzarías a recordar pero... -_No puedes._ El Hokage resopla pesadamente, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana que ventila su oficina. La inconclusa frase realmente no necesita de palabras para que yo entienda lo que no ha querido decir.

Cada día de estos tres meses, he sido testigo de su sincero interés en ayudarme, de los ejercicios mnemotécnicos que ha diseñado exclusivamente para mí, con la esperanza de que cada mañana al entrar a su oficina, y su mirada me cuestione si hoy es el día en que recordaré algo, yo pueda asentir y frenar la creciente frustración que, cada mañana, se perpetua en su semblante. Yo no puedo hacer más que acatar sus ordenes y reunir toda la paciencia que poseo para seguir adelante con esta farsa de vida que tengo. Tan parecida a la anterior, tan asfixiante como ella. Sin importar en qué realidad me encuentre, pareciera que mi destino es, simplemente, ser actor de una eterna mascarada.

-¿Puedo intentar algo? -Dice el Hokage, caminando hacia mi y extendiendo los brazos. Ante la mirada de desconfianza que le envío, él sonríe un poco -Es una técnica que aprendí hace tiempo del maestro Jiraya, te ayudará a relajar la mente y a mí, a conectarme con tu chakra. Si encuentro qué está mal, tal vez podamos trabajar en ello. -

Yo sé que no hay forma de que pueda _'reparar' _algo que no está dañado, pero ante la expectante mirada azul y esa orden disfrazada, no me queda más remedio que asentir.

Lo veo entonces realizar una serie rápida y complicada de movimientos con sus dedos, para apenas concluidos, ser testigo de cómo sus manos parecen adquirir una luz propia. Es cálida. Termina de acercarse a mí, y yo tengo que morder mi lengua para refrenar el instinto que quiere evadir el movimiento; levanta los brazos y deja que sus manos -a la altura de mis sienes- se coloquen cada una al lado de mi cabeza. Muy cerca, pero jamás tocándome. Cierra sus ojos y se concentra.

En instantes siento un ligero cosquilleo recorrer todo mi cuerpo cuando el 4to Hokage comienza a rondar mi chakra. Su energía, es como una brisa suave que va envolviéndome por completo, es un inaudible arrullo que me invita a sumirme en la sensación, a dejar el aquí y el ahora, atraviesa mis barreras, mi desconfiado instinto de supervivencia, hasta no ser realmente consciente de nada más que el agradable estado en el que me encuentro.

Puedo sentir que, por la manera en que el Hokage se mueve, no es la primera vez que usa éste jutsu ni la primera vez que lo utiliza conmigo. Es extraño, esta técnica es como si fuera una vía de doble sentido. Me parece entender lo que hace, lo que busca en mi interior. Puedo reconocer su confusión ante mi chakra, pareciera desconcertarle que ésta aura que conocía bien y que identifica como la energía carmesí que rodea esta inconsciencia en la que estamos, ahora la percibe más cargada e intensa, emitiendo profunda desolación. Lo siento concentrarse más, tratando de alcanzar ese punto, esa esfera de luz que palpita al centro de mi cuerpo y que guarda los secretos que tanto desea saber. Su chakra se expande, me envuelve, trata de llegar a este corazón... al instante en que se tocan nuestras energías, una tremenda descarga nos azota con tal fuerza que interrumpe el trance del rubio, expulsándolo de mi interior.

Ambos nos estremecemos y terminamos a varios pasos lejos de nuestra posición original. El Hokage se tambalea un poco, pero no tarda en recuperar su equilibrio, aunque la respiración agitada revela que está afectado, tanto como yo, que termino con una rodilla en el suelo y con todo el cuerpo hecho un ovillo, sujetando mi cabeza con fuerza entre las manos. La estridencia que me causó la descarga, es intensa. Nos toma varios minutos el recuperar la compostura completamente. Minato se yergue por completo y da un paso lejos de mi, el movimiento me hace levantar para mirar como esos ojos azules, que tan solo momentos antes me veían con paternidad, ahora se muestran extrañados y recelosos, como si me vieran por primera vez y observaran a un completo desconocido del cual tiene que cuidarse. Esa mirada desconfiada y contenida casi me hace sonreír; esos ojos son algo más familiar para mi y mucho más bienvenidos, por irónico que sea.

Pero, apenas esa mirada cruzó por los expresivos ojos del Hokage, desapareció. El brillo en ellos cambió, ahora no había nada más que comprensión y entendimiento. Un profundo nudo se formó en mi garganta. _Minato sabe._

-No es que no puedas recordar -dijo con una seguridad apabullante- Tú no eres _nuestro _Itachi ¿cierto? -No era una pregunta que necesite respuesta, ambos lo sabemos, pero ante él, que me observa con inquisitivos pero gentiles ojos, no puedo evitar el responder.

-No. No lo soy - Mi voz, generalmente controlada e inalterable, me resulta irreconocible justo ahora. La escuché ahogada y trémula, reflejo de esta opresión que empuja en el fondo del pecho. Siento mi rostro perder la fría careta y permitirme mirar al 4to Hokage con emoción en los ojos, con esta sensación de satisfacción, libertad y terror que me invade al saber que he sido descubierto.

-¿Quién eres?-

-No querría saberlo.

El Hokage entrecierra sus rasgados ojos y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. Mi respuesta no le agrada. En tan sólo tres palabras he dicho demasiado y él lo entiende; pues con tan sólo tres palabras, vuelvo a confirmar que no soy aquel ninja que él conoce, y la advertencia latente (de quién soy) en la frase, no deja de ser clara para un hombre entrenado en el difícil arte del engaño.

-Puede que tengas razón -contesta tras unos segundos de silencio- Pero merezco conocer a quién he permitido vivir entre mi gente y refugiarse bajo mi sombra.

Evalúo sus palabras. Si. Por tres meses la gente de Konoha me ha acogido con uno de sus hijos más queridos; se han mostrado serviciales y preocupados por _'mi estado'_ El 4to Hokage habla con razón y creo que, para encontrar una solución a esto, necesito de lo que él puede conseguir de la información a la que tiene acceso.

Asiento con la cabeza, un movimiento corto y seguro. El rubio me escucha atento, sopesando cada una de las palabras que salen de mis labios. Puedo ver en su mirada como va relacionando mi historia, mi pasado, con el pasado que él conoce del_ otro Itachi._

Me mira incrédulo al enterarse que en mi realidad, él no existe. Que murió salvando la Aldea del ataque del Zorro de nueve colas; desconoce por completo la irracional obsesión de Orochimaru por la juventud eterna y como su ambición desató una nueva guerra entre las aldeas. El exterminio del clan Uchiha. Y la existencia de Akatsuki, le hace replantearse la seguridad de su pueblo. Aunque debo aceptar, no soy capaz de narrar toda la verdad de mi vida; el que soy un ninja renegado porque eliminé a mi clan (no importa que fuese una orden del mismo Hokage, igual lo hice) o que casi asesino a su más preciado discípulo con mis propias manos, son datos que por el momento decido dejar fuera de la historia. Sin embargo, confieso ante el Hokage, de mi inmersión en el espionaje de Akatsuki y de las muchas ejecuciones que debí realizar para cumplir con mi misión de proteger Konoha. Le dejo en claro que no soy un ninja al que se deba subestimar, ni confiar ciegamente.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de _'despertar' _aquí? -pregunta el rubio, con una mirada analítica en los ojos.

-Que morí -digo sin titubear, pues estoy seguro que Sasuke consiguió su meta, me aseguré de ello. El Hokage no esconde su sorpresa y el evidente _¿Cómo demonios pasó eso siendo tú, Uchiha Itachi? _ que cruzan sus facciones, me obliga a explicarme. Arrugo un poco el rostro, sin poder evitar el recordar mi batalla con mi hermano, pero al igual que el hecho de que era un cazador del portador del zorro, los detalles de mi pela final me los reservo- El encuentro fue largo y extenuante. La diferencia entre nuestro nivel y ataques fue mínima, pero al final él -mi adversario- me superó.

-¿Utilizó algún jutsu especial? -

-Si, lo hizo. -respondo con el mismo desapego con el que me pregunta el rubio, quien ahora se sumerge en un silencio introspectivo, evaluando la información recibida. Sé, porque así me lo han dicho, que el_ otro Itach_i, se encontraba en una misión especial que terminó casi en desastre cuando fue descubierto por el enemigo. De no haber sido por Hatake, que era el ninja de contacto, probablemente habría muerto. Aunque la pelea fue difícil -según el informe del peliplateado- la ganaron los ninjas de la Hoja. Sólo que, antes de poder abandonar la escena y creyendo que los otros ninjas estaban fuera de combate, no se percataron cuando uno de los moribundos enemigos, lanzó contra ellos un último y mal ejecutado jutsu. El ataque alcanzó al otro Itachi; por algunos minutos y según el reporte, Itachi dejó de respirar. Pero Hatake logró hacerlo reaccionar y conseguir ayuda para el moreno.

Debo darle crédito al Hokage, a pesar de lo inverosímil de esta situación, él no ha mostrado duda alguna de mis palabras ni las ha tomado como algún desvarío de una mente afectada. Tal vez porque al conectarse con mi chakra, pudo ver la verdad de quién soy.

-Probablemente, los ataques sucedieron en el mismo instante de tiempo y por alguna razón modificaron el espacio, trayéndote a _esta realidad_. y enviando a _Itachi _a la tuya... -musitó más para sí mismo que para mi, deteniendo ese tren de pensamiento. Aunque sé, por la forma en que sus ojos se entrecierran que ha comprendido la situación. Estoy viviendo una vida que no me corresponde, pero que puedo experimentar porque Hatake consiguió revivir éste cuerpo. El que yo dejé atrás no tenía probabilidad de sobrevivir, lo sé mejor que nadie. El Itachi de ésta realidad, ya no existe.

Una densa nube pareciera cubrirnos de pronto. Tanto el Hokage como yo, nos sumimos en reflexiones de lo que se ha revelado. Él, teniendo que aceptar que el Itachi que vio crecer bajo su mando, no volverá jamás y cuya existencia terminó en soledad, lejos de la gente que le aprecio y sin poder nunca, rendirle el homenaje que merecería como ninja de la Hoja mientras yo esté vivo. Desde este momento en adelante, mis pláticas con el 4to Hokage son diferentes, ya no existe esa barrera en la que él esperaba cierto reaccionar de mi parte y yo, ya no siento la presión de su mirada tratando de ayudarme. Ahora, somos dos guerreros que tratan de conocerse mutuamente y que buscan la forma de adaptarse a esta nueva realidad.

* * *

-¿Y bien, cómo está todo en la casa Kakashi? - pregunta el Hokage con sincera curiosidad, pero alcanzo a notar una nota aprensiva en su voz. La misma que he notado de un tiempo a la fecha cuando el nombre del copynin aparece en la plática. No hace falta utilizar alguna habilidad especial para saber que el Hokage está preocupado por su discípulo, aunque hasta ahora no sé discernir el porqué.

-Uhm... Todo bien señor. Hatake-san es muy amable al permitir que mi hermano y yo permanezcamos en su casa. Pero han pasado ya seis meses y ambos sabemos que _no voy a recuperarme_, creo que estamos listos para regresar al complejo Uchiha. -el rubio enarca una ceja y me mira de forma significativa, pero no alcanzo a comprender que es lo que está tratando de insinuar o extraer de mis palabras.

-Estás planeando irte... -musita interrogante, yo asiento- ¿Le has comentado esto a Kakashi? -Algo en su voz, en la forma en que pregunta me inquieta. Me hace sospechar que considera mi decisión de alejarme del peliplateado errónea, aunque no encuentro un razonamiento lógico que justifique esa idea. El Hokage sabe la verdad, sabe que no hay nada que hacer para recuperar recuerdos que jamás fueron míos para empezar; mi cuerpo se ha recuperado ya y por completo de los traumas de aquel incidente que me puso bajo su cuidado, por lo tanto, continuar cobijado del ala de Hatake, resulta simplemente injustificado.

-¿Ustedes hablan?- pregunta de nuevo.

-Algunas veces -respondo un poco demasiado rápido; él no dice nada, pero su intensa mirada demanda la verdad, así que elaboro- No, realmente no. En las últimas semanas Hatake-san ha estado muy... distante.

-¿Sabías que Kakashi odia que le llamen así?- su pregunta me sorprende y es notorio, el Hokage me sonríe condescendiente, adoptando en la mirada una brillo de añoranza que le añade edad a sus azules ojos - _Itachi _lo sabía -Presiento que me lo ha dicho porque tiene relevancia, demasiada. Y no sólo por el hecho de que he estado insultando al peliplateado sin darme cuenta. Hay algo más, algo en la forma en que acentuó que el otro Itachi sabía este pequeño detalle.

-Ustedes dos son tan parecidos...- me reprende con suavidad, pero su mirada se torna seria un segundo después- Tienes que decirle Itachi. Tienes que aclararle quién eres en realidad antes de comenzar de nuevo. Merece saberlo, _necesita saberlo_.

-¿Por qué? -Ambos sabemos que mi pregunta, sinceramente curiosa y por sencilla que parezca, le pide revelarme la verdadera razón del porqué me ha sugerido en varias ocasiones que comparta mi situación con el peliplateado; le pido que devele la secreta parte de la historia de_ Itachi_ que han estado ocultando y que sé he rozado apenas con los dedos pero que no han podido desvanecer. El Hokage resopla pesado, alcanza mi hombro y le da un ligero apretón, inclinándose un poco sobre mí, haciendo que mis ojos se eleven para fijarse en los suyos. Tienen mi total atención.

-Habla con él.

_continúa_

Gracias por los reviews, espero que con este nuevo cap se les disipen algunas dudas y les siga interesando, no hago mucha referencia a este universo, porque me interesa más la reacción interna de los personajes centrales Kakashi e Itachi; pero cualquier duda o comentario es bienvenido y será respondido. Gracias de nuevo.


	4. Tomo 4

_Fiki dedicado a Zusaku por su cumpleaños y porque es un detallito para mostrar cuánto la admiro ^^_

* * *

**TOMO 4 UCHIHA SASUKE**

Esta sensación es tan extraña. Este cuerpo es extraño. Los últimos años de mi vida los pasé sumergido en un mundo de sombras, peleas y medicina. Encontrarme de pronto capaz de respirar sin dolor, de moverme sin cansancio, ser capaz de ver otra vez... _¡ver!... _He pasado los últimos dos días tocando, estirando, probando, observando... He tratado de experimentar todo lo que puedo y que había olvido, como la forma en que la luz es reflejada en cada objeto, produciendo una mágica y hermosa gama de colores. Había olvidado lo que era existir sin que un perenne dolor me acompañe. Nunca creí que sería posible recuperar lo que una vez perdí. No me permitía siquiera que el pensamiento naciera, no había cabida para desearlo, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de no ahogarme en el peso consecuencial de mis propias decisiones, tratando de que no me consumiera más ese mundo de oscuridad y odio al que fui arrojado desde que abandoné Konoha...

-¿Itachi?... -Esa voz. La reconocería sin importar donde esté. Todo lo que he hecho siempre ha sido por_ él_, por su bienestar... Engañarlo y provocar su odio, dejarlo solo para hacerlo un ninja fuerte, incluso mi muerte a sus manos fue pensada para darle la oportunidad de sacar todo el veneno y dolor que lo hice sentir; para que pudiera alcanzar el alivio, estar a salvo. Ser un héroe.

-¡Hermano..! -_Esa palabra... _Una sola palabra, un llamado urgente y emotivo. Una sola palabra cargada de sentimientos que no quiero desenterrar. Ha sido una vida entera de restarle importancia, pero aun así, todo mi cuerpo tiembla al escucharla. Sin poder evitarlo, lentamente doy vuelta, dejando de lado la ventana por la cual me entretenía observando, para posar mis ojos en la innegable imagen de mi pequeño hermano: mi más preciada víctima, mi único e indiscutible juez, y mi añorado verdugo. En el último segundo, siento la familiar armadura revestirme de indiferencia antes de encararlo. Se le ve tan nervioso y aliviado al mismo tiempo, sus enormes ojos negros llenos de preocupación e iluminados por la admiración... me recuerda tanto a los ojos de Sasuke, cuando aún podíamos soñar con ser sólo hermanos. Entonces resopla (frustrado por mi falta de reacción) y se lanza hacia mi con sus brazos abiertos. Mi primer pensamiento consiente es el levantar una pose defensiva, pero el cuerpo no responde. Me veo entonces atrapado. Me veo, entonces, con Sasuke entre mis brazos aferrándose a mí torso como si su vida dependiera de ello, y yo... yo.. no sé qué hacer... Me paraliza, me aterra... me acelera la respiración y hervir los ojos, pero a pesar de ello, lo abrazo también.

-_Sasuke... _-Su nombre se me escapa de entre los labios con melancolía. Entonces se aferra con mayor ímpetu a mi cuerpo, murmurando que Kakashi le había dicho que mi memoria estaba mal, pero que él sabía que le recordaría. Acaricio su cabeza con temerosa dulzura, aun incrédulo del abierto despliegue de afecto de este pequeño idéntico a mi hermano; pero cuando sus ojos se levantan y me observan llenos de jubilo, oprimen mi pecho con vergonzoso remordimiento. Así solían mirarme los ojos del pequeño Sasuke que dejé atrás, uno que dejé de ver hace demasiado tiempo... pero a pesar del lastre que se abarrota en mi pecho, justo ahora, con _este_ Sasuke entre mis brazos, juego a fantasear que todo lo que hice por _él_, valió la pena.

* * *

Al posar un pie dentro de la casa, de inmediato noto el cambio en el ambiente. Este lugar que ha sido mi albergue por una decena de meses, está saturado de una intangible pero presente tensión que no se relaciona, en lo mínimo, con el relajado hábitat que su dueño a creado en su hogar. Afilo los sentidos, y dos segundos después mi rostro de frunce. Hatake y Sasuke están aquí y mis entrañas me dicen que este pesado aire que estoy respirando es creación de ellos. Intrigado me deslizo sigiloso por el lugar, cuidando mis pasos como si estuviera en una peligrosa misión ANBU, los viejos hábitos son difíciles de combatir y yo aun no puedo dejar de actuar como si aun estuviera dentro de Akatsuki. Encontrar información sin ser detectado y desconfiar de todos los que me rodean. Sólo así se sobrevive, sólo así se es capaz de pelear con las herramientas necesarias en el momento preciso.

-Dale tiempo, se recuperará... -Escucho la voz de Hatake al final del pasillo, proveniente del jardín trasero de la casa. Algo en su cansada voz dispara alarmas en mi cabeza. Una sensación que me oprime el pecho y no sé porqué. Y me molesta. De un tiempo hacia acá, la sola presencia de Hatake me desconcierta, me afecta de una forma que no comprendo, y si hay algo que me irrita es no tener control de mi mismo. Escuchar la voz confidente de mi hermano al responderle, sólo hace que me sienta peor.

-¡Es que no lo entiendo! ¿Por qué no sólo... _despierta_? ¡Ya pasó casi un maldito año, Kakashi-sensei, y aun no puede recodar nada! ¡Absolutamente nada!

-Heee... Tranquilo, tranquilo. Todo estará bien.

-¡Deja de decirme eso, no es verdad! ¡Él no está bien, esto no está bien, yo no estoy bien! ¡Mi propio hermano me odia y no sé por qué! -la voz de Sasuke es desafiante al responderle, pero palpablemente desesperada al continuar- Duele, Kakashi... ¿Por qué está haciéndome esto? ¿Por qué me rechaza?... Itachi me ve, pero nunca me mira. No como antes... A penas si me dirige la palabra... y es tan frío, tan duro... Él es todo lo que tengo, _todo.._. Y... lo estoy perdiendo...

El ambiente se vuelve aun más pesado, por imposible que eso parezca, gracias a que ninguno de los dos ninjas en el jardín pronuncien otra palabra. Alcanzo la delgada puerta corrediza y a través de ella puedo, finalmente, ver a los dos implicados. Sasuke está de pie a unos pasos de su maestro, todo su cuerpo habla de pesadez y congoja. Sus ojos no se despegan del piso y me parece verlos demasiado húmedos. Hatake lo mira con paciencia, recargado en el tronco de un viejo árbol y con las manos en los bolsillos. El gesto de su rostro, por más cubierto que esté, me es fácil leerlo... y la presión en mi interior se incrementa.

-Maa... siempre has sido un poco dramático, Sasuke-kun. Y tu complejo de _centro del universo_ tampoco ayuda. -musita el peliplateado con su eterna desfachatez, logrando hacer que mi hermano reaccione de ese afligido estado. -Ja, ja... no me mires así. No trivializo lo que dices, pero no te atormentes. Itachi no te está haciendo nada, él simplemente no recuerda como interactuar contigo.

-¿Es lo que te dices a ti mismo para justificarlo? -le afrenta con resentimiento y puedo apreciar como se tensan los hombros del peliplateado ante su pregunta. Su ojo visible se endurece a tal grado que afecta al menor. Sasuke entonces adopta un aire avergonzado, como si realmente lamentara sus palabras y actitud. La voz baja que habla a continuación me estremece. Es una disculpa- He visto la forma en que te trata, como si fueras nada para él... ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo Kakashi-sensei? ¿Por qué no le dices que eres su pa-

-Ya hemos hablado de esto. -Lo corta Hatake con seriedad- A veces, no saberlo todo está bien.

-Extraño a mi hermano. -la apocada voz de Sasuke me eriza toda la piel y me ahoga la garganta, pero es el quedo_ 'También yo'_ de Hatake al abrazar a mi hermano cuando éste busca refugio entre sus brazos, lo que me deja sin aire y finalmente me obliga a regresar mis pasos y huir de aquel lugar con la desesperada urgencia de quien se sabe culpable de haber profanado el más divino tesoro. Como cuando huí de Kanoha la primera vez.

Corro. Tan rápido y tan lejos como puedo, como estas piernas tan ajenas y tan mías me lo permiten. Quiero escapar, quiero alejarme tanto que el resonar de sus voces ya no me alcance, pero no hay distancia suficiente que pueda amagarlas. Sus voces, sus palabras, su decepción... todo está ya grabado a fuego en mi mente y no habrá nada que pueda hacer para callarlas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está pasando esto? Ellos nada tienen que ver conmigo. Ellos no tienen por qué sufrir las consecuencias de quién soy. Ellos no deberían lamentarse porque _Itachi_ sea tan diferente, no merecen que yo esté usurpando su lugar... Ellos merecen tener a su lado lo que conocieron, no este remedo de ser que soy.

El quebrado e incompleto ser que soy.

El pensamiento me golpea con fuerza, sacando todo el aire que almacenaba mi cuerpo y, finalmente, me detengo a la orilla de un riachuelo. Cansado dejo que mis piernas cedan a la inercia y toquen suelo con pesadez, mis brazos igualmente siguen la tendencia hasta que mis manos pronto se encuentran empuñadas de tierra, humedad y pasto. Levanto a penas la mirada para reconocer en la translúcida corriente de agua mi reflejo. No. No mi reflejo, _el suyo_. Y lo aborrezco. Lo detesto por verse tan similar a mi y ser al mismo tiempo tan diferente. Su rostro aun conserva una ligera caricia de inocencia y de juventud en sus rasgos, que me resulta sumamente ajena e infinitamente nauseabunda. Este es el rostro de lo que yo _debí _ser, de quien yo _pude_ ser... de quien _pude haber_ sido si tan sólo no hubiera tenido que vivir la vida que originalmente fue mía.

Hn, supongo que es gracioso. Mi destino. No siempre fue así...

Aun puedo recordar mis viejos sueños, mis fantasías y juegos infantiles... Son perpetuos fantasmas que me persiguen y se hacen presentes con mayor fuerza en noches como ésta, cuando mis barreras colapsan una tras otra a mi alrededor. Vuelvo a mirar al difuso reflejo y de nuevo, tengo que preguntarme quién era... ¿Soy el hijo perfecto, el orgullo de mis padres? Difícilmente. Ellos siempre esperaron más de mí, a pesar de todo, nunca fui suficiente. ¿Soy un buen hermano, un buen amigo? No lo creo, ni hermanos ni amigos tuvieron jamás acceso a quién soy, sólo vieron la careta que les mostré y contentos con ella, nunca intentaron buscar más allá. ¿Soy acaso un amante, un ser amado? Jamás. Sólo he conocido el deseo carnal como único aspecto relacionado. Un instinto fácilmente ahogado cuando no se necesita más que el placer de la satisfacción. ¿Quién soy entonces? Soy todo ello. Soy un maldecido. Un ser muerto. Soy la agonía de aquellos que respiran junto a mí.

Su injusticia. Su condena.

_-¿Por qué no aceptas la oportunidad que tienes ahora? Sé, que has perdido demasiado... pero lo que se te arrebató, nuevamente se te otorga... ¿Por qué te empeñas en negarte la oportunidad de disfrutar lo que tienes en ésta vida? ¿Por qué no te lo permites, Itachi? _

La voz del Hokage asalta mis recuerdos, obligándome a fruncir el rostro y tratar de contener la rabia que comienza a hervir por borbotones en mi interior. Nunca esperé una segunda oportunidad aunque la deseara. Nunca creí recibir más que encontrar el silencio en la muerte. Desvanecerme en la eternidad de la nada y ser libre. Pero heme aquí: Vivo. Atrapado en esta desquiciante pesadilla, en la que inevitable, veo pasar la vida que pude tener pero en la que, sin diferencia, termino siendo una vez más el verdugo de aquel a quien tanto he querido, siendo la razón de su tristeza. Mi existencia aquí, al igual que con mi hermano, está haciendo que Sasuke conozca el dolor, la frustración y la soledad; y me maldigo nuevamente, porque éste Sasuke no necesita prepararse para sobrevivir a los conspiradores anti Uchiha, no necesita volverse fuerte y aguerrido para sobrepasar a su traidor hermano y vengar la masacre en la que perdió a su familia... No necesita convertirse en mi arma de suicidio y expiación. ¡Maldita sea mi vida! ¡Esta maldita vida que no pedí! ¡No la quiero! Quiero morir, quiero olvidar, quiero dejar de sentir este perenne escozor en las entrañas, esta lúgubre pesadez que me sepulta por dentro, esta rabia ardiente que me ahoga hasta el punto de emitir un imperante grito que desgarra mi garganta, hasta hacerme sentir que finalmente puedo liberarme un poco de mi mismo.

Iluso que soy...

_-¿Qué pudiste haber hecho en tu pasado, que merezca el sufrir de nuevo toda una vida?_

Mis manos se entierran aun más en la tierra y cierro los ojos con fuerza, obligándome a tragar el frustrante nudo que me ahoga la garganta. Éste reverberante y venenoso rencor que está comenzando a consumir cada una de mis venas. Creí que sabía lo que era vivir un infierno... no tenía idea... Esta vida... ¡Oh dioses, cómo aborrezco esta vida! Aquí, la historia se ha repetido de nueva cuenta, jamás hubiera querido hacer sufrir a Sasuke de tener la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo; pero aquí estoy, destrozándolo otra vez con mi mera existencia, porque yo no soy el hermano que tenía, al que extraña y desea que vuelva a recordar. No soy el Itachi en el que confiaba, no soy a quién amaba... Yo sólo soy una burda mentira sin valor. Un ladrón. El peor de los asesinos. Le robé _su_ vida... ésta vida que hubiera deseado vivir yo, donde no soy un repudiado paria ni un monstruo. Esta vida donde valgo algo, donde hay quienes se interesan por mí; esta vida en la cual puedo ver crecer a mi hermano... Esta es, de tantas formas, la vida que debí tener... y duele, duele tanto saber que todo esto no es mío...

¡Entonces la odio! La odio porque es todo lo que siempre quise tener. Odio esta vida por no ser mía, porque a cada segundo me recuerda la mentira que soy. La odio porque ya no importa cómo sucedió, o cómo es siquiera posible, al final, yo sé la razón del porqué... Esta vida es la ventana a un paraíso que no podré jamás alcanzar, es... el perfecto infierno que mi condenada alma merecía...

_-Somos ninjas, Itachi. Todos tenemos pecados por los cuales no nos podremos arrepentir lo suficiente, pero no hay alma en toda la Tierra a la que no se le permita amar._

Las melancólicas palabras del Hokage resuenan con fuerza en mi cabeza. _Amar_. Ese es un concepto tan bizarro como prohibido para mí. Todo aquello que he amado, ha terminado siempre envuelto en la destrucción. Cómo atreverme siquiera a amar a quienes me rodean aquí, cuando sé que su final será el mismo de aquellos a quienes dejé atrás. No. No puedo permitirme intentarlo siquiera, no puedo dejar que sigan esperando a Itachi... Ni Sasuke, ni los shinobis, ni...

-Kakashi... -el nombre se escapa de entre mis labios sin darme cuenta y un instante después siento la presencia de ese hombre justo a mi espalda. Podría reír. Hatake Kakashi es lo único que odio más que a esta vida. Es extraña. Esta aversión que siento hacia alguien que ha tratado de ayudarme desde que abrí los ojos en esta realidad, no es racional. Él a diferencia de los demás, me trató siempre con normalidad. Aunque fue el primero a cuyos ojos me enfrenté, durante este año junto a él, su mirada cambió de confusa a expectante y finalmente, contemplativa. Hatake ya no espera que recuerde. Eso lo sé. Su actitud me lo ha demostrado, pero al contrario de lo que esperé sentir, el reconocerlo punzó con molestia en la boca del estómago. ¿Por qué? No lo sé y no lo entiendo. Como no entiendo este incondicional apoyo que me ha brindado. Si, es común entre los shinobis crear lazos de amistad fuertes cuando han pasado por situaciones difíciles; pero el interés y atención que me ha demostrado Hatake, va más allá de la camaradería entre compañeros de armas, incluso si uno de ellos es un antiguo capitán. Tampoco entiendo los cómodos silencios que trae consigo su presencia, o el porqué siento un revolvente calorcito cuando le veo hablar con Sasuke con paternal cariño y, muy a pesar de la actitud de Sasuke, que aun en esta realidad es algo arisca, mi hermano le responde con afecto.

-Maa... No deberías prestarle tanta atención a lo que dice Sasuke - musita el peligris a mi espalda y aunque no puedo verlo, estoy casi seguro que lo hace con esa pose desgarbada tan suya- Es sólo un puberto hormonal frustrado.

Arrugo el rostro y con orgullo me levanto de esta humillante posición en la que me encontró, en la que me permití desfallecer por creer que estaría solo. _Hatake..._ ¿Se percató de que estaba escuchándolos? ¿Se percató de cuánto me afectaron las palabras de mi hermano? ¡Dios, lo odio! Afianzo la careta más sombría que puedo mostrar y me doy vuelta para enfrentarlo. El tranquilo y cálido mirar de su solitario ojo me regresa el saludo. Mi ceño se frunce aún más todavía. Ese ojo. Ese conocedor ojo. Pareciera que -como si fuera el sharingan- puede ver a través de mi alma por la forma en la que me mira. Algo en mi pecho se contrae y todo mi cuerpo se tensa. Ese ojo, siempre mirando, siempre esperando... delatando el tormento interno de un dueño que jamás cruza el límite de la acción para acallarlo.

_...no hay alma en toda la Tierra a la que no se le permita amar... Habla con él... -_Esa voz resuena de nuevo en el fondo de mi mente pero esta vez, resuena un nuevo y estremecedor significado.

-¿Qué somos, para el otro? -Le pregunto serio y tajante. Lo sorprendo con la inesperada pregunta. Le miro con intensidad, detectando en cada mínimo gesto de su semioculto rostro señales que me hagan confirmar lo que ya supongo. Y las palabras que salen de mi boca, tienen inmensa resonancia en todo su ser, pues aun deseando ocultarlo, puedo ver cómo lo afectan. -Éramos amantes, ¿cierto? -No responde. Son segundos. Sólo segundos. Pero en ese eterno instante de tiempo su ojo no oculta lo que siente. Se trastabilla antes de pronunciar palabra y eso, es todo lo que necesito para que se confirmen mis ideas. Igualmente él responde.

-Sí. -Y entonces soy yo, el que se siente empequeñecer.

_continúa

* * *

_

Muchas gracias por sus review Tsunade y Male-chan, me alegra saber que esta idea mía de un Universo Alterno, no está tan mal después de todo. Espero este nuevo capítulo, no les deje mal sabor de boca. Perdón por los dedazos o la ortografía XD


	5. Tomo 5

Fiki hecho para Zusaku, por su cumpleaños y porque soy su fan

* * *

**TOMO 5 KAKASHI**

-La tarea no les llevará más de tres días. Estoy contando con ello. -Termina de explicar el maestro Minato, tanto Itachi como yo hemos estado cerca de quince minutos en la oficina del Hokage escuchando sobre la misión que tiene planeada para ambos; quince minutos, en los que el moreno no se ha dignado a dirigirme, nada más que un inexistente cabeceo como única señal de que sabe que estoy presente, fuera de ello, Itachi no despega su mirada del rubio y puedo notar que la arruga entre sus cejas se pronuncia cuando el maestro remarca que nuevamente no ira solo, pero igual accede a aceptar la misión y al acompañante de la misma; toma el pergamino con los detalles de la mano del Hokage y hace una ligera venia en respuesta. Resoplo casi inaudible. Es momento de empezar con mi propia agenda.

-Creo que esta vez paso... -digo con simple desgana, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos al mismo tiempo que los ojos de los otros dos hombres se clavan en mí. Un par de ellos llenos de confusión, el otro mostrando receloso desconcierto. ¡Ja! Sólo por la expresión que adquirió el rostro de Itachi ya ha valido la pena el rechazar la tarea. Claro eso es hasta que la intensa mirada de Minato me exige una explicación. Yo me encojo de hombros antes de hablar -Maa... no creo que ayude mucho siendo niñera Maestro, y después de todo, yo tengo entrenamiento pendiente con mi equipo.

-Hn, ¿Entrenamiento? -musita Itachi con la mandíbula apretada, una ceja elevada y adoptando un gesto de incredulidad, similar al del Hokage. Aunque yo sé que por razones diferentes; el último no está disgustado por mi elección de palabras, sólo sorprendido ante mi rechazo a acompañar a Itachi. Algo que ambos sabemos, en otro tiempo y en otras circunstancias, habría 'rogado' por la oportunidad de pasar el tiempo juntos.

-Pues claro- replico divertido, curvando los ojos y mostrándoles mi pequeño libro naranja- La lectura es un ejercicio que debe practicarse a diario.

-Idiota... -

Minato mantiene sus analíticas pupilas azules fijas en mí demasiado tiempo para mi gusto, pero no cambio ni un ápice de mi postura o mascara risueña; el silencio entre los tres se estira por eternos segundos, hasta que mi maestro menea la cabeza suavemente, acepta que permanezca junto al equipo 7 y tras dar un par de indicaciones más al Uchiha, le permite retirarse. Itachi me dirige una fea mirada, cosa que no comprendo, es decir, debería agradecerme por finalmente partir a misiones él solo... Bah!... Lo veo marcharse de la oficina y mi ojo no pueden evitar seguirlo durante el corto trayecto, está pegado a él con añoranza y desolación; con el deseo de verlo detenerse para buscarme con la mirada y ver en la misma al hombre que tanto extraño y que no he podido hacer regresar._ Itachi se ha ido._ Resoplo. Yo haría lo mismo, pero sé que el rubio no me dejará partir tan fácilmente.

-¿Estás decidido, entonces? -me pregunta tan vago y tan certero como él sólo puede ser. Curvo los labios en un amago de sonrisa, aunque supongo que el gesto sólo refleja la melancólica resignación que se ha apoderado de mi persona, pues los ojos de mi maestro se tornan comprensivos. Minato me conoce como nadie, él entiende las razones reales de mi decline a trabajar con Itachi, por eso no me lo negó. Él entiende el porqué me he distanciado del Uchiha en los últimos meses, aunque no lo apruebe. Él entiende qué tan difícil es para mi el tener que enfrentarme día a día al perlinegro; cuestionándome a cada segundo si es que hice lo correcto al no permitirle diluirse y fenecer.

-Justo ahora, tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza de ojos negros en quien tengo que enfocarme.

Minato sonríe apenas, sabe tan bien como yo que Sasuke está resintiendo la situación mucho más de lo que es capaz de lidiar; el mini Uchiha se está volviendo más sombrío con el paso de los días y tengo que hacer algo para detenerlo. Antes de que Itachi perdiera conciencia, aquel día en que fuimos emboscados, su último pensamiento fue para su adorado hermanito. Necesito ayudar a Sasuke, se lo debo al Uchiha.

-Kakashi... -la voz de Minato es teatralmente sorprendida-... casi actúas como un maestro real- acota el Hokage con un tono de complicidad, tratando de aligerar el humor pesado que estaba consumiéndome. Y tiene éxito. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de soltar un ligero resoplo mitad ofensa, mitad gracia por las palabras de mi maestro. Aunque mi respuesta no es tan ligera como ambos hubiéramos querido.

-Es parte de madurar, supongo... _por mucho que duela siempre dejas algo atrás_.

* * *

_-¿Es lo que te dices a ti mismo para justificarlo? -_Las palabras de Sasuke me afectan más que cualquier otra cosa que haya sentido antes y aunque lo intento, no puedo evitar el tensarme y que la coraza que levanto para no dejarme abatir por la verdad en su habla, sea reflejada por todo mi cuerpo, por mi postura, por mi faz. El cambio en la actitud del menor (apocado y arrepentido) me lo deja saber, lo siguiente que dice, me lo confirma-_ He visto la forma en que te trata, como si fueras nada para él... ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo Kakashi-sensei? ¿Por qué no le dices que eres su pa-_

_-Ya hemos hablado de esto. -_Interrumpo tajante, no sólo para evitar que nuestra audiencia oculta escuche, también lo hago para evitar tanto su lástima hacia mí como su autoflagelación. Sus ojos se levantan a mirarme y veo en ellos una gran necesidad por que le asegure -a pesar de quejarse de ello- que todo estará bien. Que al menos me tiene a mí todavía y que comprendo bien lo que le pasa. _-A veces, no saberlo todo está bien._

Sus hombros caen y su mirada tiembla incontrolable. Es sólo un niño. Y con ese pensamiento se me apachurra el pecho con fuerza, más aun cuando ese pequeño que generalmente se niega a aceptar algún tipo de debilidad se aferra a mi con desespero y se permite derramar su frustración en líquido escape, mientras me susurra lo mucho que extraña a su hermano. ¡Dios! Se me parte el corazón al escucharlo. Se me ahoga el alma porque sé que está buscando en mi el consuelo que tanto necesita; y por un instante me veo rebasado pues _También yo_ lo extraño...

Nunca creí que pensaría esto, pero justo ahora realmente siento una gran aversión por Itachi. Entiendo que no sepa de aquellos momentos cómplices e íntimos que forjaron la relación con Sasuke; pero aún con eso en mente, él debe ser capaz de sentir lo mucho que el menor lo quiere, aunque inverosímil, mientras más intenta acercarse su hermano, más rehuye el mayor. Y detesto eso, porque yo quiero a Sasuke tanto como Itachi solía amarlo y me duele en demasía ver a este pequeño, al que he visto crecer bajo mi manto, abatido y lastimado, resquebrajándose entre mis brazos.

Aprieto los párpados. Itachi se ha ido. Pareciera que le ha afectado el escuchar el indirecto reclamo de Sasuke, y tal vez esto lo haga salir de ese hermetismo con el que se ha revestido y que lo ha mantenido tan alejado de su hermano.

Me lleva un poco, pero finalmente puedo dejar a Sasuke lo suficientemente tranquilo como para salir en búsqueda del otro Uchiha, que sé, debe estar igualmente alterado. Tal vez no entienda el porqué de su frialdad, pero no puedo negar que aun para este Itachi, Sasuke es su punto débil. No me cuesta encontrarlo, incluso ciego, sordo o privado de mi chakra sé que sería capaz de encontrarlo; como sé me sería imposible arrancarme esta necesidad por cuidarlo, por saber que estará bien.

Lo veo arrodillado junto a un riachuelo y su postura habla a gritos del tremor interno por el que está pasando. Un salto más y estaré lo suficientemente cerca para entrar en su radio de audición; lo curioso, es que al acceder al mismo, es mi oído el que capta primero algún sonido. Mi nombre. Inmediatamente se me acelera el corazón, abrumado por la emoción de escuchar de entre sus labios que me llama. A mí. No al distante Hatake-san. No importa que lo pronunciara con molestia, igual es mi nombre y me parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que lo escuché.

_-Maa... No deberías prestarle tanta atención a lo que dice Sasuke. Es sólo un puberto hormonal frustrado._ -comento con simpleza, tratando de aligerar la obvia (aunque invisible) carga que soporta sobre los hombros. Sería tan fácil ayudarle a llevarla si me lo permitiera... pero no, eso sería demasiado fácil y los Uchiha no son, en ningún sentido de una definición, fáciles. Itachi se levanta, con esa elegancia tan suya, tan seductora. Se vuelve para mirarme y yo no puedo evitar el admirarlo de vuelta. Su cabello está algo desordenado y cae sobre uno de sus hombros, sus ojos se notan irritados, contenidos de un ardor que conozco y que sé, está reteniendo. Su ropa algo sucia y desgarbada le siente bien, contrasta con el aire de inalcanzable príncipe que siempre lo rodea. ¡Ah... ! Se parece tanto al Itachi que recuerdo, con quien siempre jugué a insultar, el que cómplice, comprendía a la perfección mis excentricidades; quién, conocía bien mi propio tormento y se volvió el soporte de la misma... Itachi se convirtió en el mejor de los amigos, el más fiel de los compañeros, en el abrasador refugio de su enamorado amante...

Su mirada penetrante me atraviesa, tan letal y certera que tras un segundo noto que está haciendo algo más que sólo mirarme, me evalúa como quien está descifrando el más complejo código, a quien se le está develando el más complejo secreto.

_-¿Qué somos, para el otro?_- me asalta de pronto con su pregunta, una cuestión que en lo mínimo esperaba, pues mi concentración está centrada en ayudarlo con Sasuke; hace mucho tiempo que dejé de pensar en un _nosotros_.- _Éramos amantes, ¿cierto? _- Lo afirma más que preguntarlo y yo, realmente no sé que hacer. Podría negarlo, por supuesto, pero qué caso tendría. Mi hesitar ya le ha dado respuesta. Aun así, mis labios se abren para dejar escapar una afirmación sonora, muy a pesar de lo seca que siento la garganta.

-Sí. -Itachi asiente una vez con su cabeza, confirmando que me ha escuchado. Lo veo tragar saliva con dificultad, y a pesar de lo tenso de la situación, me causa gracia el que finalmente se muestre vulnerable hacia mi. Él también se encuentra sin palabras y el silencio entre nosotros se alarga por varios aturdidores minutos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? -me pregunta con la voz apagada y cautelosa, si no lo conociera bien, hasta diría que temerosa de pronunciar la pregunta, casi como si comprendiera lo difícil que me resulta tenerlo frente a mí, solicitando respuestas de lo que yo he tratado de olvidar. Aunque, no por ello se detiene.

-Cuatro años -sus ojos se abren casi imperceptibles un instante antes de entrecerrarse pensativos ¿le ha sorprendido? Supongo que es normal, como debe ser normal esta pesadez que poco a poco va consumiendo mi caja torácica. _No preguntes más..._

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -

- Tú sabes porqué... -Amarga me sabe la tenue curvatura que viste mis labios; como amarga suena mi voz al responderle. Incluso a mí me sorprende el mal contenido dolor que en ella palpita. Mis palabras parecen tocar algún punto sensible pues Itachi, totalmente fuera de lo qué yo le conozco ser, desvía la mirada y baja apenas la cabeza, como si lamentara el preguntar... o tal vez, por fin le ha alcanzado este escozor que siento en las entrañas y que se está filtrando por todo mi ser._ Por favor, no preguntes más..._

-¿Lo amabas? -Me pregunta con timidez. Si, él entiende porqué. Y entiende porque giro el rostro para no verlo, mientras reúno un poco de aliento para tratar de responder sin que mis entrañas se desgarren por verme atrapado en esta avalancha de recuerdos, sensaciones y sentimientos que había guardado en el fondo de mis recuerdos. ¿Qué si lo amaba? En otro tiempo la sola idea de pensarlo me aterraba, aceptar que sentía algo más profundo por Itachi era una vulnerabilidad que no podía permitirme. Todos aquellos a los que he amado me han dejado atrás, ilusamente creí que si me mantenía ajeno al sentimiento a él jamás lo perdería. Idiota que soy. Pero ahora que la pregunta me asalta cual verdugo del pasado ¿Para qué callarlo? Cuando debí decirlo, me negué a hacerlo por mis estúpidos miedos; ahora aunque el verdadero receptor de mi confesión no podrá escucharlo, es un desahogo necesario para redimir un poco mi arrepentida alma. _Quizá aun puedas escucharme..._ Sabiendo que ésta será la única ocasión en que nos permitamos hablar del pasado, robo un poco del aire que tanto me hace falta y vuelvo el rostro para mirarlo.

-Si... -¿Qué si lo amaba, pregunta? La afirmación no alcanza a ser siquiera suficiente...Cómo responder con palabras, cuando aun no se han creado las que puedan empezar siquiera a expresar lo que sentía... Cómo encontrar el modo de que entienda que él era mi norte y mi sur, la alborada de mis días y el ocaso de mis noches. Cómo explicar que aquel flacucho chiquillo que atravesaba mis defensas como nadie, destrozando mi perfecta mascarada; se convirtió en la vértebra de mi cordura, perdida en su oscura mirada, cuerda en la razón de su existir...

-Tenía razón... merecías saberlo desde antes... -musita apenas audible, pasando una temblorosa mano por su cabeza en afligido gesto y por el tremor en su voz mis instintos me gritan el ayudarle. Doy un paso hacia él, pero de inmediato se aleja la misma distancia. -L-Lo lamento... Yo...

-¿Itachi...?

-No soy el hombre del que te enamoraste, _Kakashi..._ Nunca lo seré. Nunca podré recordar el pasado que compartiste con Itachi, porque yo no soy él. No puedo recordar algo que jamás viví... -Sus ojos, por primera vez sus ojos me miran con honestidad. _Son tan hermosos._ Y Dios, como duele verle frente a mí. Por primera vez desde que este desconocido despertó, puedo ver a través de su coraza._ Es tan hermoso. _Sus palabras son duras, pero no son despiadadas. Intentan ser una razón, una respuesta, una explicación del porqué de su comportamiento; intentan ser una disculpa por su distancia, por su frialdad... por no compartirme antes este secreto que carcomía su alma; pretende zurcir con ello el enorme hueco que su actitud e ignorancia fueron cavando día a día en mí. Sus palabras son duras, pero su mirada no. Y le agradezco el que finalmente pronuncie para mi, una verdad que he conocido desde siempre... una verdad que no deja de ser dolorosa por ser reconocida... Itachi, éste Itachi finalmente me muestra su verdadero corazón, creo que lo menos que debo hacer es corresponderlo...

Me acerco y sorprendiéndolo tomo su rostro entre mis manos, (rompiendo mi propia promesa de no tocarlo, pero igualmente necesitado del contacto) obligándole con gentileza a levantarlo y que sus ojos no me rehuyan. Y por un instante siento que mi pecho estalla. Sus hermosos ojos negros están tan llenos de soledad, de dolor, de miedo... y me ahoga el saber que soy la causa de ello. No. Itachi jamás debería notarse así. Itachi es el epítome de la fortaleza, es orgulloso y fuerte en toda faceta... Quiero que me mire y comprenda, que por abatido que me sienta al escuchar lo que ha confesado de sus labios, no debe atormentarse por lo que ha tenido que escuchar de los míos. Él no tiene culpa de lo sucedido, del tiempo transcurrido, ni de lo que yo pude sentir...

-Lo sé Itachi. Siempre lo supe.

continúa.

* * *

Gracias por leer y a Male-san por su review ^^ espero que este capitulo también te agrade.


	6. Tomo 6

Y bien, esta es la última entrega de este fiki, que vuelvo a decir, estuvo hecho para Zusaku por su cumpleaños y porque soy su fan. Gracias a los que leyeron ^^

* * *

**TOMO 6 ITACHI**

_-¿Qué somos, para el otro? Éramos amantes, ¿cierto? _-No responde. Son segundos. Sólo segundos. Pero en ese eterno instante de tiempo su ojo no oculta lo que siente. Se trastabilla antes de pronunciar palabra y eso, es todo lo que necesito para que se confirmen mis ideas. Igualmente él responde.

_-Sí. _-Y entonces soy yo, el que se siente empequeñecer. Asiento apenas con la cabeza abrumado por lo que tan simple palabra ha hecho en mí; porque, aunque sólo segundos antes deduje la razón de su actuar conmigo, el escuchar la confirmación precisamente de sus labios me ha dejado con el aire al mínimo. Una avalancha de recuerdos entonces toman posesión de mi mente, cada detalle de este año transcurre frente a mis ojos; sus miradas, sus silencios, su compañía... todo está presente y tienen un nuevo significado. Recuerdo también las veces que el Hokage o el mismo Sasuke me recalcaban detalles de mi actuar para con Hatake, siempre con un tono de advertencia que pude identificar hasta ahora. ¿Qué tanto debió conocerlo, para que todo aquello que trataron de decirme tenga sentido ahora? No me atrevo ni siquiera a tratar de adivinarlo, pero mi boca desconectada de mi cabeza se mueve.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo?_ -Escucho mi voz resonar casi con timidez. Y en otras circunstancias me odiaría por mostrarme afectado, pero... se lo debo. El desconcierto que siento, el que sepa que realmente no tenía idea de lo que sucedió.

_-Cuatro años_ - ¿Cuatro años...? Cuatro. Años. ¡Dioses...! No tenía idea... él... _¿Cuánto ha perdido? _Lo miro incrédulo. No por el tiempo, aunque en sí la cantidad sea sorpresiva, lo miro sorprendido porque puedo ver que le ha costado admitirlo. Porque para él es difícil que pregunte... Es tan sencillo entender el dolor que está experimentando. Yo lo conozco, así fue para mí cuando volví a encontrarme con Sasuke tras la muerte de Sarutobi... Ver frente a ti, la prueba del tiempo que has dejado escapar, por la razón que sea, y regresa a ti cual bofetada cruel a burlarse en tu cara... El tiempo jamás vuelve...

Si supiera qué bien lo comprendo...

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_ -

_- Tú sabes porqué..._ - Ah, si... Qué pregunta tan estúpida e injusta. Me avergüenza el haberla pronunciado y, como resultante, el verlo sonreír tan amargamente por este impulso idiota de querer saber, porque a pesar de la máscara, conozco bien las facciones de su rostro. Él tiene razón, yo sé porqué. Lo vi tantas veces en su mirada, esa añoranza al observarme, el deseo de que le recordara, el dolor por mi indiferencia... ¿Para qué me lo debió decir? No hubiera cambiado lo que yo sentía: _nada._ Probablemente lo único que habría logrado era alejarme lo más pronto posible de él, evitarlo, o cortar cualquier contacto... Quizá no habría sido tan malo, quizá hubiera sido mejor para los implicados imponer distancia, Kakashi se había resignado a que no le recordaría, su actuar así me lo indicaba; pero nunca desistió en el hecho de querer protegerme, en tenerme bajo su mirada, en buscarme y asegurarse a su modo, de que yo estuviera bien... de que el_ Itachi_ con quien había compartido cuatro años de relación estuviera bien. _¡No...! ¿Acaso ellos...?_

_-¿Lo amabas? -_

_-Si _- Maldición. Viví toda una vida rodeado de tortuoso dolor y tormento, mas nada me había afectado tanto como el escucharle afirmar... Porque puedo ver, _puedo sentir_ la aflicción y desespero que lo recorre, la agonía de tener tan cerca a quien ha amado y saberlo inalcanzable, ser ni siquiera reconocido por su mirada; porque aun ahora, con la verdad rodeándonos, su presencia sólo logra separar el abismo entre nosotros, sólo logra profundizar las llagas que mi existencia le inflige a su lastimado ser. Entonces escucho de nuevo las palabras del Hokage hacer eco en mi cabeza y derrotado, cedo al impulso de pasear una mano por la cabeza. Es tan pesado aceptar que de nuevo me he equivocado, que de nuevo soy la causa del dolor de todo aquel que me acompaña en existencia; que de nuevo, no he hecho más que torturarle... esas setenta y dos horas parecieran ahora una nada en comparación.

_-Tenía razón... merecías saberlo desde antes... _- Se mueve y al instante en que percibo el movimiento levanto la mirada. ¿Cuántas veces, insensatos, los hombres piden una segunda oportunidad? ¿Cuántas veces nos detenemos a pensar en las consecuencias de lo que queremos? Hn, cómo ser capaces de entenderlas siquiera... Nunca fui uno de ellos, de los afortunados cobardes a los que se les permite poseer tal debilidad. Flaquear así era morir de inmediato, y sin embargo heme aquí, experimentando esa segunda oportunidad, en lo que hubiera sido mi vida si hubiese pedido el deseo... Aquí, no sólo no sufrí el desgaste de ser el hijo favorito de los Uchiha, aquí mi hermano pudo crecer a mi lado sin sombra alguna de rencor entre nosotros, aquí no sólo encontré amistades sinceras, aquí existe para mí, la inconcebible presencia de un amante. Alguien que logró ver más allá de lo que pretendía ser, alguien a quien sin duda debí tener la ciega confianza de entregarle mi ser... ¿Y qué he ganado, yo, el usurpador de esta vida... ? Sólo lastimarlos... Su mirada me grita que a cada segundo lo hago, porque para él no dejo de ser Itachi... _su Itachi.._. ¡Maldición! Si tan sólo le hubiera dicho antes...

_-L-Lo lamento... Yo..._

_-¿Itachi...? -_Trata de llamarme pero no le permito decir nada o perderé la convicción de enfrentar uno de mis más grandes errores.

_-No soy el hombre del que te enamoraste, Kakashi... Nunca lo seré. Nunca podré recordar el pasado que compartiste con Itachi, porque yo no soy él. No puedo recordar algo que jamás viví... _- Finalmente confieso, sintiendo mis entrañas arder y mi cabeza ser aturdida por el hecho; por primera vez en mi vida (la anterior o esta) me he disculpado por algo, por primera vez doy una explicación de lo que soy y de lo que he hecho; por primera vez, pido redención por ignorar a los que estaban alrededor mío y padecieron la indiferencia de mis acciones, de mi sentir. Las palabras quemaron mi garganta, pero me liberaron._ Ellos_ no son las personas que dejé atrás; esta vida sea una oportunidad o una condena para mi, no tiene que ser, para los inocentes implicados, la brutal sentencia que sin considerarlo les he impuesto...

Levanto la mirada sorprendido, en un movimiento totalmente inesperado se ha acercado a mi y con una gentileza que le desconocía por completo toma mi rostro, haciéndome enfrentar a quien se ha convertido en minutos, en el más digno de los verdugos. Si alguien tiene derecho a dictaminar sobre mi actuar, es este hombre que ha sufrido lo indecible por mi causa.

_-Lo sé Itachi. Siempre lo supe_.- Kakashi me observa con agobiante indulgencia y puedo ver que sus labios se curvean a través de la máscara nuevamente, todo su rostro adopta un aire melancólico.

-Lo...L- Lo sabías... -Musito incrédulo. Sus palabras me confunden y su voz, llena de resignada serenidad me enfría la sangre. Aun ahora, luego de mi confesión, trata de ser condescendiente a mi falta. Y su clemencia, no hace nada para acallar este infernal remordimiento que carcome mi interior al entender el significado de sus palabras; simplemente se vuelve ignición del mismo.

Y lo odio

Lo odio por ser capaz de hacerme sentir así de miserable, lo odio por la vulnerabilidad con que me exhibe y por el asifixiante sabor a yerro paladeando mis acciones. Arrugo el ceño y me deshago de sus manos con un movimiento un tanto brusco; pero que necesito realizar para evitar hundime más en mi propio fango. Él no resiste, al contrario, pareciera sorprendido de que el contacto duró demasiado. Mete las manos en los bolcillos de su pantalón mientras yo trato de jalar aire para llenar mis pulmones del vital gas, y me traiga consigo el saber qué hacer ahora.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste? -Levanto la mirada nuevamente y lo enfrento, esta vez, mi voz está llena de reclamo. Injusto, tal vez, pues tampoco fui capaz de concederle el derecho que tenía de saber de mis labios la verdad de quién soy. Mas no puedo evitar sentir que merezco conocer las razones del porqué ha mantenido la farsa.

-¿Por qué? -musita como si le sorprendiera la pregunta, para un segundo después encogerse de hombros- Maa, Quién sabe... Tal vez porque no tenía caso. Tal vez porque se me olvidó o por el mismo motivo que tú callaste. _Porque no importa_. -Esa última frase la dice con una seriedad aplastante, con una convicción que me hace estremecer, porque sé que encierra mucho más de lo que las palabras tienen en su significado. Su mirada se vuelve igual de aguda y penetrante. Estoy al límite y él lo sabe, sólo hace falta una palabra, una sola ...

-Para mi, _sigues siendo_ Itachi. -Y finalmente me siento desmoronar ante este hombre ¿Cómo es posible que alguién a quien he lastimado tanto pueda mostrarme tal compasión? No lo entiendo... Me ahogo de sólo intentarlo siquiera...

-¡No!... ¡Nunca _podré ser é_l!... -

-Hey... está bien... -Musita suavemente contra mi oído, mientras me acuna con increíble gentileza entre sus brazos. ¿Por qué cuando mis piernas dejaron de sostenerme me alcanzaron sin titubear? ¡Malditos sean! Demasiado cálidos, demasiado... Sus brazos no logran confortarme, no, sentirlos a mi alrededor alimenta el tremor que pelea por explotar de mi receloso interior; pero entonces ¿Por qué me estoy aferrando a su espalda como si mi vida dependiera de ello? ¿Por qué se agudiza este húmedo escozor tras los párpados? ¿Por qué siento la necesidad de implorar por un perdón que no merezco? ¿Por qué estoy seguro que lo conseguiré? ¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué...? Yo no lo haría... _Yo no lo hice... _Yo, que sabía de la consecuencia de mis acciones, que sabía de lo que me traería aceptar la misión de ser un doble agente y culminar con mi última orden; yo que sabía, nunca por ningún motivo en mis entrañas, dejé de maldecir a aquellos que me orillaron a convertirme en el artífice de la amargura de mi hermano, de la mía, al saber que le destrocé la vida. No importa cuán necesario fuese, _yo_ lo hice; y sé que de encontrarnos de nuevo, yo jamás podría enfrentarlos con la piedad que Kakashi muestra ahora...

-¡No, soy_ é_l!... desearía _poder._.. -Exhalo dolorido, agónico. Hatake se separa de mí apenas lo suficiente para que nuestros ojos puedan enfrentarse de nuevo, los míos suplicantes, el suyo redentor- Desearía poder recordar su vida... para no borrar de la tuya el futuro por venir, y condenarte a ser sólo niebla de un inexistente ayer -Intenta hablar pero lo interrumpo antes de siquiera emitir sonido, se lo impide una eternidad reprimida desbordada en mis palabras. En este instante junto a él, ante quien por primera vez en mi vida, no me importa _dejarme ver_.

-Mi historia... lo que he hecho... jamás he sido algo más que un verdugo, un maldecido que sólo deja destrucción a su paso... Pero _é_l... Yo jamás valdré la vida que me ha heredado, yo jamás seré un digno albacea de lo que fue, no tendría idea de como serlo; y sin su pasado, sin sus recuerdos que validen mi existencia _ante tus ojos_ y rediman los pecados de mi andar... ¿_Qué soy_?

-Esperanza. -_¿Q-qué?..._ Me mira con indescifrable sentimiento embargando su pupila. Yo, lo miro sobrecogido, por la seguridad dulce con la que habló; porque con una sola palabra, me otorga una cualidad que creí perdida hace tanto tiempo ya, que nunca volví a contemplar: _Humanidad._ Siento como un par de gruesas lágrimas deslizarse por mi piel. Él sonríe apenas y la retira con su pulgar en etérea caricia.

-Tienes razón. Hay mucho que no se podrá recuperar jamás, pero no está perdido. _Eres él. _ Eres el mismo ninja que destila orgullo y altanería, la misma mente ágil y asertiva nacida de su genialidad. Posees la intimidante valentía del más fiero oponente, la que entregaría la vida para proteger aquello que ama. He visto en tus ojos la inmensa devoción que eres capaz de sentir, aunque portes siempre una máscara de hierro. _¿Acaso crees qué por no compartir el mismo pasado, él era diferente? _Idiota -Musita con cariño y una pincelada de humor- Supe desde el momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron que algo en ti era distinto. Lo confirmé cuando no fui yo en quien buscaste refugio; y lo acepté, con cada día que caminaste a mi lado, porque día a día me di cuenta que no eras un extraño.

Sus palabras son en demasía redentoras. Siento el pecho comprimirse con fuerza y al mismo tiempo, el órgano en su interior, palpitar con inusitada rapidez. Es demasiado.

-¿Todavía no comprendes? - Sujeta mi rostro nuevamente entre sus manos, acercándolo al suyo hasta que nuestras frentes chocan y nuestras miradas se enganchan inseparables -Tu pasado podrá ser distinto, y la memoria de quién fuiste jamás te abandonará; pero tu esencia... esa no ha cambiado, sigue siendo del Itachi que conocí de niño y que creció a mi lado; sigue siendo del Itachi que buscará bajo cielo, mar y tierra, la forma de recuperar a su hermano, aunque tenga que pelear contra sí mismo. _Sigue siendo el alma del hombre del que me enamoré._

Mi moribundo corazón finalmente se detiene, al escuchar sus palabras. Irónicamente un segundo después le infunden un nuevo palpitar: Un beso. Inesperado. Suave y casi intangible pero estremecedor, uno que logra hace añicos el último pedazo de coraza sobre él. Un beso que deja una marca de fuego sobre mi frente. Un beso que al instante revive recuerdos cuando el peliplateado posó sus labios sobre mi piel.

_Por favor Itachi... No me dejes... _

_Un roce... en extremo suave e intensamente cálido sobre los labios... _

_¿Quién es...? _

-_Kakashi..._ -

Mis labios musitan su nombre sin prisa, saboreando la palabra. En respuesta, siento los suyos curvarse. Sus labios que aun están adorando la piel de mi frente. En qué momento se descubrió el rostro, no lo sé. Tampoco sé el momento en el que mis párpados se cerraron y mis brazos se aferraron a su cintura con necesitada aflicción; pero encuentro imposible el detener lo que está pasando. Porque no quiero evitarlo.

No sé si realmente mi alma es la misma que la de_ él,_ pero _quiero creerlo_. Porque entonces, Kakashi tendrá razón. Habrá esperanza de encontrar la redención a mi pasado, y tal vez... un futuro junto él.

fin

* * *

_Bien, espero que no haya sido un fracaso total. Gracias a Tsunade y Male-san por sus reviews, fueron muy valiosos para mí, pues este es el primer fic angst que hago y saber que al menos me acerqué un poco al género me alienta. Gracias tmb a los que entraron aunque no dejaran review ^^ _

_Confieso que no estoy al 100 complacida con el tomo, y pienso que tal vez un epílogo quedaría bien. Probablemente haga algo, pues la idea no deja de rumiar en mi cabeza, pero todo depende de tener un poco de tiempo para hacerlo. Tsunade: te confieso que no he tenido la 'fortuna' de vivir algo como lo que describo aquí, soy más bien del tipo Itachi jajaja sin mucho bagaje en el aspecto romanticón. Saludos y gracias a todos_!


End file.
